


buka saat

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Heartbreaking, Hurts So Good, Leukemia, M/M, Pain, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iwaizumi tahu itu akan datang, tapi tetap saja menyakitkan. Masih menyakitkan ketika dia membuka satu surat dan menenggelamkannya dalam air mata yang tidak bisa dia sembunyikan.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	buka saat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [open when](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728883) by [voltair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltair/pseuds/voltair). 



_"Ini dia, Iwa-chan!"_

_"Apa ini?"_

_“Ini Surat Buka Saat!”_

_Klise._

_“Masih manis! Bacalah, oke? Aku akan sedih jika tidak."_

_"Bajingan. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melihatmu sedih."_

_“Ya, karena kau mencintaiku. Aku mencintaimu juga! Selalu, kapanpun dan dimanapun aku berada.”_

* * *

Ketika mereka pertama kali mendengar dari dokter tentang leukemia Oikawa, Iwaizumi merasa dunia sedang bertabrakan dengannya dan membakarnya sampai ke tanah. Semuanya kabur saat kejutan mati rasa menanamkan racun sedingin es di pembuluh darahnya, mata zaitun tidak berkedip dan menatap saat kata-kata simpatik dokter mendengung seperti suara statis yang tidak berarti di telinganya. 

Dia lolos, tapi Oikawa memegang tangannya. Dia tidak bisa melihat Oikawa. Dia tidak bisa. Dia tahu dia akan hancur, tapi sentuhan Oikawa membuatnya tetap membumi. Tangan Oikawa gemetar, tetapi cengkeramannya kuat dan pasti saat dia berterima kasih kepada dokter atas waktunya dan mereka bangkit untuk pergi

Bagaimana? Iwaizumi bertanya-tanya di tengah kabut yang menyelimuti pikirannya. Bagaimana kau bisa begitu kuat?

Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap saat mereka keluar dari rumah sakit dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka duduk di sana, tidak bergerak. Oikawa adalah orang yang memecah keheningan dengan " _Iwa-chan_ " yang patah. 

Dan mereka jatuh. Air mata, dunia mereka. 

* * *

Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikannya. 

Teman-teman berkunjung. Orang-orang yang bermain bola voli, rekan dan lawan mereka berkunjung. Keluarga keluarga berkunjung. Iwaizumi tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi Oikawa, tidak sekalipun. Senyuman Oikawa tidak pernah redup, dan dia selalu mengatakan kepada Iwaizumi bahwa mereka akan terus berjuang. Bukan dia, bukan dia sendiri. Mereka berdua.

Mereka kuat. Mereka akan bertahan.

* * *

Tetapi pada akhirnya, kanker adalah kanker. Kematian adalah kematian.

Dan Oikawa Tooru hanyalah manusia biasa.

* * *

_Buka saat aku pergi._

Apakah kau ingat saat kita kalah dari Karasuno? Air mata mengalir dari kekalahan pahit itu? Aku tahu rasa sakit itu bahkan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan yang satu ini, tapi mereka memiliki satu kesamaan: Aku bersamamu.

Kita tidak tahu apakah surga itu nyata. Kita tidak tahu apakah jiwa hanyalah konsep yang digunakan manusia untuk menghibur ego kita sebagai makhluk kosmik sementara. Kita tidak tahu apakah kita akan ada di luar cangkang fana kita. Kita tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tapi aku tahu kita saling mencintai, dan itu berarti kematian tidak akan menjauhkanku darimu. Aku disini, oke? Aku selalu di sini, Iwa-chan. Kau tidak bisa selalu kuat, dan tidak apa-apa.

Kita tahu dari halo pertama bahwa pada akhirnya akan ada selamat tinggal, dan ini dia. Tapi selamat tinggal tidak selalu berarti akhir. Aku tahu kau akan membuatku tetap hidup. Aku tahu kau akan. 

Aku mencintaimu, kapanpun dan dimanapun aku berada. 

_Tooru_

* * *

_Buka saat kau merindukanku._

Aku rasa ini adalah salah satu surat yang paling sering kau buka. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Aku juga merindukanmu. Kau keluar membeli kopi saat aku menulis ini, dan aku sudah merindukanmu. Detik tidak ada artinya tanpamu yang mengisi bingkai mereka. Keheningan paling keras saat kau tidak di sini untuk membagikannya denganku. 

Aku minta maaf telah melakukan ini untukmu. Aku minta maaf karena telah pergi. Aku berharap. Aku berharap banyak hal. 

Aku berharap aku bisa kembali. 

Aku sangat berharap itu.

Aku mencintaimu, kapanpun dan dimanapun aku berada.

_Tooru_.

* * *

_Buka saat Takeru menikah._

Iwaizumi memberikan itu pada Takeru sebelum dia meninggalkan resepsi. Takeru tidak bisa dihibur selama berjam-jam, dan keesokan harinya dia muncul bersama istrinya di depan pintu Iwaizumi dengan buket tulip—favorit Oikawa—di tangannya. Mereka pergi ke nisan Oikawa dan Takeru berkata kepada angin bagaimana "tulip selalu terlihat lebih baik saat berada di dekatmu", seperti dia pernah mendengar Iwaizumi memberi tahu Oikawa dan kemudian menggodanya. Istri Takeru menangis. Dia wanita yang cantik. Dia sangat cocok dengan Takeru. 

Saat pasangan itu menurunkannya di rumahnya, Takeru berkata kepadanya, "Aku berharap pernikahan kami akan sekuat pernikahanmu."

Melihat mata Takeru, sepasang yang sangat mirip dengan yang dimiliki cinta dalam hidupnya, dia tahu itu akan terjadi. 

* * *

_Buka saat kau marah pada dunia._

Kau ingat bagaimana kita dulu menonton The X Files ketika kita masih kecil dan kau menyebutku nerd? Ingat bagaimana kau meneleponku di tengah malam sehingga kau bisa berteriak di telingaku tentang trailer film Godzilla yang baru? Ingat malam itu kita kabur dari kampus dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya menonton bintang sambil berbaring di kap mobilmu? Ingat laut dan pasir di kaki kita saat kita pergi ke Bora Bora untuk bulan madu kita? Ingatkah kau dengan rumah pohon di halaman belakangmu dan rel kereta lama yang biasa kita mainkan, dandelion yang bermekaran dari tempat yang tidak terduga? 

Dunia ini mungkin membuatmu kesal sekarang, tetapi dunia ini juga yang menunjukkan betapa indahnya hal-hal itu. 

Kau sangat tampan, Iwa-chan, meski kau sedang marah, tapi kau paling tampan dan menawan saat kau bahagia.

Sekarang beri kami senyuman kecil!

_Tooru_

* * *

Oikawa selalu, selalu, tahu harus berkata apa. 

* * *

_Buka saat kau berpikir untuk bunuh diri._

Iwa-chan, menurutmu kenapa semua orang membenci kematian? Menurutmu mengapa kematian begitu menyakitkan? Itu karena hidup ini indah, dan tidak ada artinya kehilangan. Tidak ada gunanya meninggalkan orang yang peduli padamu dan mengubah senyum mereka menjadi air mata. Tidak ada gunanya tidak melihat bintang-bintang lagi, tidak layak tidak pernah merasakan ombak lautan lagi. 

Kematian mungkin permanen, tetapi permanen tidak selalu lebih baik. Hidup adalah buktinya.

Kau ditakdirkan untuk lebih lama lagi, Iwa-chan. Dunia belum siap untuk kehilanganmu.

Kematianmu tidak akan menyatukan kita kembali.

Jadi apa pun yang kau pikirkan saat ini, hentikan. Tolong hentikan.

Kumohon.

_Tooru_

* * *

_Buka selama hari jadi kita._

Selamat ulang tahun, cintaku! Aku masih ingat kau menyanyikan Heaven untukku pada hari pernikahan kita dan ya, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu hidup seperti itu bahkan dalam kematian! Aku tahu, aku bajingan! Hehe, tapi kau tetap mencintaiku!

Aku tahu aku sudah memberitahumu ini berkali-kali ketika aku masih hidup, tapi menikahimu adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah aku buat sepanjang hidupku. Mengatakan ya adalah yang kedua. Pernikahan kita mengalami pasang surut, tapi kita kuat, bukan? Kita bertahan. Kita mencintai, kita hidup, kita bertengkar, kita putus satu sama lain, kita pergi, tetapi pada akhirnya kita selalu kembali. Aku paling suka itu tentang kita. 

Aku berani bertaruh kau membelikanku tulip lagi. Aku tahu kau mengatakan kepadaku bahwa tulip selalu terlihat lebih baik di sebelahku, tetapi apakah aku pernah memberi tahumu bagaimana tulip selalu terlihat lebih baik saat berada di tanganmu? Jika belum, ya, sekarang sudah!

Kita biasanya akan membeli beberapa kue dari Little Angels 'Bakery, aku akan mengoleskan lapisan krim di wajahmu, kau akan membuang kue di kepalaku, dan kemudian kita akan bercinta selama berjam-jam. Itu adalah hari-hari terbaik dalam hidupku.

Tapi sekarang aku rasa kau akan mengunjungiku, menuangkan untukku beberapa Chardonnay yang selalu kita minum pada hari jadi kita sementara kau memberi tahuku tentang harimu, bukan?

Aku merindukanmu, dan selamat hari jadi lagi! 

Aku mencintaimu, kapanpun dan dimanapun aku berada.

_Tooru_

* * *

_Buka saat kau telah jatuh cinta._

* * *

Iwaizumi tidak berpikir dia akan pernah bisa, tapi dia tetap membukanya. 

* * *

Aku sangat senang untukmu, Iwa-chan! Tolong jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri karena itu, oke? Kau tahu aku tidak menginginkan apa pun selain melihatmu bahagia, bahkan jika bersama orang lain. Aku sudah berdamai dengan kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa memelukmu lagi, atau merasakan lenganmu di sekitarku, tapi memikirkanmu menemukan kehangatan seperti itu lagi membawaku kegembiraan yang tak terbayangkan. 

Aku mencintaimu kapanpun dan dimanapun aku berada. Aku akan selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu. 

Jadi bantu aku dan jaga orang ini dengan sepenuh hati. Cintai dia lebih dari kau mencintaiku. Hargai dia, menangis bersamanya, tertawa bersamanya, katakan bahwa dia cantik, bawa dia ke bioskop, temukan dunia bersamanya, bicarakan Godzilla bersamanya. 

Cintai dia seperti kau tidak bisa mencintaiku lagi. 

_Tooru_

* * *

Iwaizumi berusia 86 tahun. Dia menjalani kehidupan yang tenang, menghadiri acara-acara penting dalam kehidupan teman dan keluarganya dan merawat anak-anak Takeru setiap kali pasangan itu berkencan. Dia mencintai mereka, memuja mereka seolah-olah mereka adalah miliknya sendiri.

Dia pensiun dari pekerjaannya pada usia 68 tahun dan mengandalkan uang pensiunnya untuk biaya. Dia menjaga rumah tetap bersih dan teratur. Sebagian besar hari-harinya dihabiskan di luar dengan kursi goyang di teras dengan koran atau buku di tangannya, terkadang hanya menonton pemandangan lingkungan yang akrab dan tersenyum kepada anak-anak dari sebelah yang terkadang memata-matai dia secara diam-diam dari balik semak-semak untuk kesenangan.

Dia membaca setiap huruf pada saat ini, menghafal setiap kata. 

Dia merasa waktunya akan tiba, dan dia bersiap untuk tidur. 

Dia meraih ke bawah tempat tidurnya, mengeluarkan kotak familiar yang berisi semua surat Oikawa dan membuka surat terakhir yang akan dia buka seumur hidup ini.

* * *

_Buka saat kau sudah sembuh_. 

Ini dia! Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya. Aku sangat bangga padamu, Iwa-chan! Kita memiliki kita selamanya. Sekarang saatnya kau mencari yang baru!

Aku mencintaimu, Hajime. Selalu, kapanpun dan dimanapun aku berada. 

_Tooru_

* * *

Dia tersenyum sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya, memegang surat itu di dekat dadanya. 

Dia menutup matanya.


End file.
